Sangre Blanca
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Todos humanos. Bella es una bibliotecaria. Edward tiene leucemia. Rated M por imágenes gráficas y un toque de lemon. Entrada al tattward/inkella contest.


Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de** ineedyoursway**, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, para la cual tengo el permiso correspondiente.

Muchas gracias a **Elena** por ayudarme a dejar guapo este OS.

Y es el regalo de cumpleaños (bastante atrasado) para **ericastelo. **Feliz cumpleaños!(?)

_Y sí, probablemente necesiten pañuelos para las lágrimas._

* * *

**Sangre Blanca**

Hay tres cosas que debes saber de mí.

Uno, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan.

Dos, vivo en Portland, Oregón.

Tres, no estoy preparada, ni en lo más mínimo, para un chico llamado Edward Cullen.

Camino por Broadway cerca puesta de sol. El barrio The Pearl está lleno de gente sin hogar, adoloridos y arañando mis tobillos en la acera. El bar cercano que alberga a la población transexual de la ciudad está lleno de vida, rebosante de glamurosos disfraces por la calle. Trato de moverme enérgicamente, incómoda con esta parte de la ciudad, ansiosa de llegar al buhardilla que comparto con mi mejor amiga, Alice.

Alice y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Hemos sido amigas desde entonces.

Ella es molesta.

Pero, por desgracia, la quiero.

Corro de toldo en toldo, esquivando la lluvia. Debería haber tomado el tranvía. Debería haber cogido un paraguas. Debería haber predicho la lluvia que cae casi todos los días en este estado olvidado por Dios. Pero, no lo hice.

Así que ahora estoy atrapada luchando por una causa perdida.

Dejo que la lluvia empape mi pelo, agua fresca chorreando por la parte posterior de mi cuello y por debajo de mi chaqueta para lluvia. La siento en mi columna.

Llego a mi edificio sin mucho problema. Dejo un rastro de agua desde el vestíbulo hasta nuestra habitación. Abro la puerta sin hacer ruido, para no molestar a Alice, y escurro mi cabello en el felpudo que está justo al entrar. Apenas estoy dejando mi bolso en la mesa cuando un golpeteo, un pum, pum, que viene de la habitación de Alice llama mi atención.

Oh.

Jasper está aquí.

Dejo salir un suspiro, tratando de sacar mi soledad, y me siento en el sillón. Me regaño por no recordar comprar tapones para los oídos. Enciendo la TV, tratando de advertir a Alice de mi presencia e inadvertidamente recordarle algunos buenos modales.

Alice sale de su habitación, despeinada después de haber tenido sexo.

"¿Te has divertido en la biblioteca, Bella?" Pregunta. Esto es una clase de ritual entre nosotras.

"Oh, dios mío,"contesto. "¡Fue incluso más emocionante que ayer!"

Ríe tontamente ante mi sarcasmo, pero de mi parte es solo parcialmente. Sí, disfruto trabajando en la biblioteca. El olor de los libros llena mis sentidos, y los vecinos de Portland Public son educados y es fácil trabajar con ellos. Callar adolescentes ruidosos es la única pega del trabajo. Eso, y ser bibliotecaria, me han convertido en los principios de ser una señora loca con gatos.

No he salido a una cita en dos años, seis meses y veintidós días.

No es que esté contando.

"Así que, Bella", Alice me saca de mis pensamientos. Jasper se aparece en la habitación solo en calzoncillos. Asiente hacia mí sobre el hombro de Alice. "¿Quieres venir a mi casa por el Día de Gracias este año? Sé que normalmente vas a ver a tu padre, pero quizás no le importe solo por esta vez".

"Oh, um…" conocer a su familia me hace sentir incómoda.

"No tienes que hacerlo, por supuesto. Pero ellos se están muriendo por conocer a mi mejor amiga." Me lanza su mejor súplica, su cara de mi-gato-acaba-de-morir-cómo-puedes-negarme-algo, y me veo forzada a ceder.

"Creo que estaría bien," murmuro, lanzándole una almohada. Chilla y deja que la golpee, saltando de arriba a abajo.

"¡Ali, cálmate!" Pide Jasper desde la cocina. Yo rio. El pobre Jasper y yo hemos sufrido demasiado.

#

El final de noviembre llega demasiado rápido.

Estoy retorciendo mis manos nerviosamente. Están sudorosas. El asiento trasero del coche de Alice se pega a mis piernas. Me siento como una niña de cinco años preguntando '¿ya llegamos?´ Una y otra y otra vez. Tengo que hacer pis. Tengo que correr. Tengo que esconderme. La mano de Jasper aprieta la de Alice y sus brazos descansan lánguidamente sobre la consola central. La comodidad entre ellos es una burla cruel.

Miro por la ventana, veo árboles pasar a un ritmo incómodo. Hemos pasado Seattle, y estamos en camino a Forks, Washington. Mi padre, Charlie, también vive ahí. Nunca pasé mucho tiempo con él, salvo por algunos días festivos y algún que otro verano. Nuestra relación es rara de la mejor manera. Me estoy preparando para pasar algunos días con él, y algunos con la familia de Alice.

No pudo decir qué es peor.

"¡Bienvenidos a Forks!" Chilla Alice desde el asiento delantero. Realmente suena _emocionada. _Lucho contra la urgencia de vomitar.

Atravesamos el centro, los dos bloques enteros, y nos sumergimos de nuevo entre los árboles. El hogar de la infancia de Alice es sorprendentemente rural, contraria a la casa de Charlie en los barrios suburbanos de Forks. Toma un camino de tierra casi invisible al lado de la carretera principal. Las ramas de los enormes olmos golpean nuestro carro amenazadoramente.

"Hogar, dulce hogar," dice, saltando fuera del coche y apagándolo al mismo tiempo. Salgo lentamente de la parte trasera, llena de temor. Alice y Jasper se vuelven hacia mí, instándome a ir hacia adelante contra mi voluntad.

Cuatro personas están paradas en el porche, esperando nuestra llegada. Reconozco a uno como el hermano de Alice, Emmett. Alice me dijo, en algún momento, que estaba comprometido con una modelo llamada Rosalie. No estaba exagerando. Asumo que la pareja mayor al lado de Emmett tienen que ser los padres de Alice, Carlisle y Esme. Su belleza clásica es intimidante, y me encuentro tratando de esconderme detrás de Alice y Jasper.

Alice arruina mi escondite corriendo hacia sus padres, envolviendo a ambos en un solo abrazo. Es un logro impresionante teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña que es. Emmett la abraza después, y luego Rose lo hace educadamente. Me paro torpemente al lado, esperando mi turno con temor y duda.

"Tú debes ser Bella," Esme se dirige a mí. Sonrío y asiento. Repentinamente todas las palabras se pegan a mi garganta.

"Es un placer conocerte," interrumpe Carlisle.

"¡Hey, Bella!" dice Emmett. Nos hemos visto una vez. Siento como si lo conociera desde hace años.

Todos entramos en la enorme casa. Desde fuera, la casa grita vacío y soledad, pero en el interior está llena de pintorescas habitaciones y muebles antiguos. La familia se congrega en la sala de estar, donde todos reclaman un lugar. Termino atrapada entre Rosalie y Esme, haciendo que me mueva incómodamente. Cruzo mis piernas. Las descruzo. Las vuelvo a cruzar.

Me las arreglo para relajarme después de un par de horas de conversación sobre cosas triviales. Me inclino hacia atrás en el sillón y dejo que mis ojos se cierren, asimilando esto con un nuevo y calmado aire.

Todos son muy parecidos. Bien cuidados, atemporales y educados. Envejecen con gracia y mantienen el desprecio solo en grietas ocultas. Son pintorescos y simbólicos del Sueño Americano. Ni un pelo fuera de su lugar. Ni un indicio de problemas o líneas de duda en su piel. Y son hermosos.

En medio de mi ensoñación toda conversación cesa. Sus ojos miran más allá de mí, detrás de mi hombro, a la escalera redonda. Sigo su mirada, y me impresiono por lo que veo.

Hay un chico. No, un hombre. Tiene grandes ojos verdes que utiliza para mirarme con interés. Su cabello es largo, cobrizo, una melena desgastada y maltratada por manos y camas. Es delgado, demasiado delgado, y casi se encoge sobre sí mismo para protegerse. Aunque trae una camisa de manga larga, puedo ver lenguas de tinta asomándose por debajo de las costuras, grabadas en su la pura piel blanca de sus manos y su cuello. Muerdo mi labio. Retrocede un paso y rompe mi mirada.

"Hola, Edward. No estaba seguro de si ibas a bajar hoy," dice Carlisle vacilantemente.

"Estoy bien," responde tan suavemente que es casi imposible de oír. Incluso así, su voz es musical.

"Bella, este es mi hermano menor, Edward. Edward, esta es mi amiga Bella," nos presenta Alice cuidadosamente, y sé que la familia está esperando con la respiración contenida.

"Hola," digo en voz baja, maldiciéndome por sonar tan tímida.

"Hola," contesta con su suave voz. Nos miramos por un momento, y luego su pálido rostro se pone un poco verde. Abre su boca como si fuera a decir algo, y luego se gira, trotando por las escaleras como un león. Hay una estruendo de pies y luego el golpe de una puerta, lanzada con firmeza en su partida.

Me doy la vuelta, un poco atemorizada, un poco nerviosa, y veo que todos están observándome.

"Edward se está sintiendo algo enfermo últimamente, acaba de correr al baño," explica Carlisle. Asiento en respuesta, cerrando mi boca cuando me doy cuenta de que estaba en una 'o´ por la sorpresa. Estamos incómodos después de eso, y quiero culpar a Alice por no haberme dicho que tenía otro hermano. Como si leyera mi mente, Alice encuentra mi mirada, su cara con una expresión de disculpa.

Mantenemos una conversación artificial por unas pocas horas más, hasta que es hora de ir a la cama. Alice me lleva a una habitación de invitados reservada para apariciones como la mía. Está decorada con buen gusto, asumo que es cosa de Esme, pero me encuentro preguntándome dónde está la habitación de Edward. La casa es enorme; la probabilidad de que nos encontremos es casi nula. Alice me desea buenas noches, me agradece de nuevo por venir a conocer a su familia, y se va dando saltitos a los brazos de Jasper. Me acuesto despierta durante horas, años. La habitación está negra como la noche. Mis ojos se adaptan. No veo nada.

#

Debe ser muy temprano en la mañana y sigo despierta. Aclaro mi mente y me tambaleo fuera de la cama. Usando la pared para ayudarme en la oscuridad, me dirijo escaleras abajo a la cocina, en un intento de conseguir un vaso de agua. Doy la vuelta en una esquina y me veo asaltada por una luz. La fuente es el refrigerador, aunque una ancha, bastante tatuada espalda oscurece parte de la luminosidad.

"¡Oh!" Jadeo en sorpresa. Se gira para mirarme, mantequilla de maní en una mano y mermelada en la otra. Abre su boca, nervioso, pero no dice nada.

"Me gustan tus tatuajes," dejo escapar. Estoy avergonzada, pero es verdad. Nunca he tenido las pelotas para hacerme uno. Levanta una ceja hacia mí, encontrando su sitio en nuestra interacción. Cierra la puerta del refrigerador con su pie y deja los condimentos en la isla en medio de la cocina. Me paro frente a él, separados por una miserable y solitaria barra como excusa, mis manos sudorosas y pegadas firmemente en el mármol.

"Te gustan," repite, escéptico. Asiento con mi cabeza fervientemente en respuesta, tratando de representar la verdad de mi declaración. Sobre todo, realmente, realmente solo no quiero que se vaya. "Eso es gracioso, porque los uso para mantener a las personas lejos." Su voz suena más fuerte en el silencio de la casa.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto, intrigada.

"¿Quieres un sándwich?" Ignora mi pregunta.

"Claro," digo, no dispuesta a insistir en eso. Lo veo hacer dos sándwiches. En realidad, veo la forma en que sus músculos cambian de forma, y la manera en cómo se transforman los tatuajes que recubren sus dos brazos. Veo que siguen por su espalda, también, pero su pecho está completamente limpio. Cuando termina, se extiende sobre la barra para darme uno, y leo fuerza en el interior de su muñeca izquierda.

"¿Por qué fuerza?" Pregunto.

"Porque quiero ser culturista, puedes creerlo," contesta, rodando sus ojos. Bien, Edward no responde preguntas. Eso está bien. Toma dos bocados de su sándwich y luego lo deja, con la cara de nuevo verde. "Discúlpame," dice con dificultad, rozándome mientras me pasa. Regresa unos minutos después, pasando su brazo y mano por su boca. Regresa a su emparedado, pero lo mira como si fuera un objeto extraño.

"¿Estás enfermo?" Pregunto aunque Carlisle dijo que lo estaba. No espero que responda, pero de todas formas pregunto.

"Sip," dice la 'p', completamente libre de preocupaciones. "No te preocupes, no lo vas a adivinar," guiña un ojo y toma de forma vacilante otro bocado de su sándwich. Trato de detener la oleada que se produce en mi estómago después de que él guiña. Lo observo comer por unos momentos, y luego me veo forzada a sofocar un bostezo con el dorso de mi mano. Él se da cuenta. "Ve a dormir, Bella," me reprende. Mi corazón late erráticamente ante el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios.

Me debato entre protestar o no, pero otro bostezo creándose en mi interior me obliga a hacerme consciente de las necesidades de mi cuerpo.

"¿Te veré en la mañana?" sale como una pregunta.

"Tal vez. Pero feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, solo por si acaso," dice.

"Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias," contesto sin mucho entusiasmo, volviendo a mi habitación. Él no me detiene.

#

Acción de Gracias pasa. No veo a Edward. Paso el día con Charlie. Es aburrido. Trato de encontrar algo que hacer. Trato de actuar civilizadamente en torno a la familia de Alice. Trato de no pensar en Edward. Fallo en las tres cosas.

Finalmente me enfrento a Alice.

"Así que… Alice…" Trato de parecer despreocupada. "¿Dónde ha estado Edward? ¿Cómo es que no come con la familia ni nada?"

Alice prácticamente se atraganta con el sándwich de sobras de pavo que está comiendo.

"Oh, Bella, pensé que lo sabías," pone su mano sobre la mía protectoramente. "Edward está en el hospital. Esme lo llevó temprano el día De Acción de Gracias. Todavía estabas dormida".

"¿Qué?" Exclamo, dejando caer mi almuerzo con estrépito. "¿Por qué está en el hospital?"

Parece como si le doliera algo.

"Temía que esto ocurriera…" murmura, casi inaudiblemente. Estoy a punto de estrangularla. "Edward tiene leucemia, Bella". Mi corazón palpita lentamente. Quiero vomitar. Cada parte de mí se estremece como si estuviera en llamas. Trago saliva con dificultad, mi garganta está seca La presencia de Alice se siente autoritaria. Aun así, hablo con voz completamente calmada y racional.

"Bueno, vamos al hospital."

El camino es silencioso. Solo la voz de Alice hace eco en mi mente.

Nos acercamos al hospital, una pequeña rama del centro principal de Seattle. El vestíbulo huele como los moribundos y muertos. Odio los hospitales. Alice coge mi mano con fuerza cuando alguien pasa en una silla de ruedas, su cabeza colgando a un lado sin respuesta alguna. La recepcionista, una mujer regordeta con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos planos, nos dirige a una habitación. Estoy asustada. No puedo negarlo. Me acerco a Alice mientras caminamos por el pasillo, nuestros pies resonando contra el suelo de linóleo.

Entramos en la habitación y ahora lo veo.

Edward está enfermo. Está delgado y demacrado y atado a cables y tubos. Su cabeza se mantiene chueca sobre la almohada, sus ojos apretados fuertemente, inclinado hacia la ventana medio abierta. Sus tatuajes se asoman por debajo de su ropa de hospital, corriendo por su brazo que descansa sobre la sábana. Me acerco silenciosamente, mirando a la excusa de delgadez de extremidad. Colores y patrones son lo que cubren principalmente al brazo, pero veo imágenes ocultas y símbolos chinos grabados entre el caos. Hay una fina línea muy ingeniosa justo encima del borde de su codo que dice 'la aguja va aquí' con una flecha señalando donde la aguja está.

Me arrodillo al lado de su cama y pongo mi mano sobre la suya. Alice se ha ido y estamos solos, tan inconsciente como él puede estar. Justo en este momento somos las únicas personas en el universo. Incluso en esta habitación de hospital, esterilizada y blanca y asquerosa en su limpieza, solo somos nosotros dos. Pongo una silla al lado de su cama. Es plástico duro, pero descansar mi mano en la de Edward me permite conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

Despierto lentamente ante la sensación de dedos pasando entre mi cabello. Estoy desorientada, y parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir completamente mis ojos. Levanto mi cabeza para ver a Edward observándome, su cabeza ladeada y su boca ligeramente abierta. Quita su mano como si estuviera espantado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su voz está rasposa.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Respondo su pregunta con otra pregunta.

Me observa. Lo observo en respuesta. Y luego me sorprende riendo entre dientes. Su pecho sube y baja con el movimiento y lo hace verse tan frágil. Me mira y deja de reír.

"No hagas eso," dice bruscamente, con dureza.

"¿Qué no hago qué?"

"No me mires con lástima. Mírame porque te estoy tratando como un pedazo de mierda, por favor, odio la lástima." Su declaración es inútil. Solo me hace sentir peor, porque puedo imaginar toda la lástima que ha recibido. Suspira y aparta la mirada hacia la ventana, terminando conmigo.

"Háblame sobre los tatuajes." Me mira de nuevo y me siento secretamente victoriosa. Pasamos horas hablando sobre eso. Los símbolos chinos se traducen en fe, confianza, amor, y familia. Se levanta, muy en mi contra, para explicarme los que están en su espalda. Me río por el tenedor. Casi lloro por un lirio en su hombro, una niña de cuatro años que conoció cuando era más joven y murió de leucemia dos meses después de conocerse. Sonrío ante las alas de un hada, un símbolo perfecto para Alice. Las palabras Carlisle y Esme están grabadas cerca del comienzo de su columna, rodeadas por palomas y símbolos de paz. Paso mi dedo por la rama de olivo y él se estremece. Hay vides puntiagudas y afiladas en sus antebrazos, un atisbo de defensa. Todo lo contrarios al resto de sus tatuajes.

Hay más, pero apenas puedo discernir unos de otros. Una enfermera entra y revisa a Edward de nuevo. Me mira, la sorpresa evidente en sus facciones, y me informa que el tiempo de visitas se ha acabado.

"Regresaré mañana," le digo.

"No tienes que hacer eso." Parece incómodo. Se pone verde, se inclina, y vomita ruidosamente en una palangana al lado de su cama. Gotas de sudor aparecen en su frente, y cuando me mira todo lo que veo es su auto desprecio.

"No tengo que hacer nada. Quiero," le aseguro, dándole un ligero beso justo encima de la prominente línea de su mandíbula. Toma mi muñeca antes de que pueda voltearme y estoy justo ahí, justo encima de su cara.

"No soy bueno para ti, Bella. Todo lo que hago es lastimar personas". Está roto, forzándome a irme. Lágrimas llegan a mis ojos y resopla molesto, demostrando su punto.

"Tus tatuajes no son suficientes para mantenerme lejos, Edward. Tampoco la enfermedad es suficiente." Le obligo a creerme, colocando mis manos a cada lado de su sudorosa cara. Entorna los ojos y lo miro en respuesta, provocando que deje salir una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

"Te veré mañana," digo. Y la enfermera está obligándome a salir, me voy, encontrándome a Alice en el pasillo.

"¿Por qué está en el hospital?" Es la primera cosa que pregunto. Edward no me lo dijo.

"Solo tiene gripe. La leucemia vuelve débil a su sistema inmune, y no quieren que derive a una neumonía. También está en espera de otro trasplante de médula ósea." Me explica como si estuviera leyendo un libro en voz alta.

"Pero va a estar bien, ¿no?" Estoy desesperada. Completamente desesperada.

"Oh, Bella." Su tono lo dice todo. Me sostiene y lloramos juntas.

#

Edward está muy bien. No está sano, pero tampoco está enfermo. Está bien alimentado, hermoso y es completamente mío. Se traslada a Portland por mí. Lo primero que hace registrarse en el hospital. Lo siguiente que hace es mover todas sus cosas al piso que originalmente era de Alice y mío. Alice se muda con Jasper. Ambas nos sentimos mal, porque mudarse a diferentes lugares normalmente provoca que las amistades se disuelvan, pero nos mantenemos en contacto.

Veo a Edward recostado en nuestro sofá, sus pies colgando en el borde. Es demasiado alto. Me encanta.

"Bella, amor, ven aquí," me dice. Me acurruco a su lado, un imán atraído por una fuerza imparable. El sillón es demasiado pequeño para nosotros.

"Te quiero sobre mí," digo suavemente. Gime silenciosamente y sus labios están en mi cabello y en mi frente, mis brazos y cuello y en mi cuero cabelludo. "Tu nombre, quiero tu nombre sobre mí," aclaro. Aunque deseo ambas cosas.

"¿Tatuado? ¿No es eso algo que mata las relaciones?" Bromea, pasando su dedo por la pendiente de mi nariz. Ambos sabemos que relaciones como la nuestra nunca se rompen. Ni siquiera ante la muerte.

"Lo quiero. Además, estoy demasiado limpia comparada contigo." He estado quejándome sobre esto a menudo. Edward y yo no nos vemos como si perteneciéramos.

"Entonces tu nombre tiene que estar en mí," decide.

Caminamos a la tienda de tatuajes, cogidos de la mano, mareados como adolescentes y triunfantes en el primer amor. Edward entra primero. Estoy nerviosa, y veo el lugar con escepticismo. Los tatuadores tienen más tatuajes que Edward, y eso para mí es infinito.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?" Nos pregunta pacientemente.

"Nuestros nombres en cada uno," le dice Edward, agarrando mi mano porque siente mi pánico. Veo una enorme aguja y me encojo. El tatuador nos mira con dudosa diversión. Estoy segura de que ha visto este error muchas veces.

"Está bien…" murmura. "Las damas primero." Me señala la silla. Me siento tentativamente, lanzándole miradas de auxilio a Edward. La aguja es grande y estoy pensando en mis decisiones espontáneas. Me regala su sonrisa torcida y me calmo.

"E-en mi hombro," balbuceo. Me recuesto en mi espalda y lo siento preparar la aguja. Zumba y alejo la mirada.

"¿Nombre?" Le pregunta a Edward.

"Fred."

"¡Edward!" Siseo. Edward ríe histéricamente, apretando sus costados. Yo, personalmente, estoy echando humo. ¡El hombre podría haber puesto el nombre equivocado!

"Edward, mi nombre es Edward," se corrige, riendo entre dientes. "Me gusta hacerte enojar," susurra en mi oído, solo para mí. Lo miro, pero solo por un momento, nunca puedo estar enfadada con él cuando está sonriendo de esa manera. Siento la aguja tocar mi espalda y me distraigo. Duele, pero no es doloroso. Aún así aprieto la mano de Edward por miedo.

Toma alrededor de media hora. Cuando el hombre anuncia que ha terminado, estoy extasiada. Salto para mirarme en el espejo, encantada de ver el nombre de Edward sobre mi antes inmaculada piel. Le sonrío a Edward y él me sonríe también, su expresión es insondable. El artista pone un vendaje sobre el tatuaje fresco y luego es el turno de Edward.

"¿Dónde lo quieres?" Le pregunta a Edward. Para mi sorpresa, Edward se quita su camisa de manga corta. Apunta su limpio y completamente desnudo pecho. Justo encima de su corazón. Y entonces estoy llorando. Me lanzo sobre él, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con amor y deseo y todo. Porque eso es todo lo que es para mí. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, cuidando no tocar el tatuaje, y me abraza fuertemente.

"Te amo," susurra en mi oído, tan calmado, tan Edward.

"Yo también te amo," susurro en respuesta y es un gemido. El tatuador aclara su garganta con torpeza, y de mala gana libero el cuello de Edward. Siento su toque quemando la piel en donde la blusa no llega a mis pantalones.

Cuando la aguja toca la piel de Edward, sonríe.

#

Sacudo mis caderas en su mano, incapaz de contenerme. Él está sonriendo, sudoroso, cerniéndose sobre mí, haciendo todo lo posible para hacerme gemir y gritar su nombre. Me agarro a su piel, pasando mis dedos sobre sus mangas de tatuajes y específicamente sobre mi nombre. Él muerde mi oreja y eso es lo último. Estoy ahí por él, corriéndome por él, llamando y viviendo y muriendo y gritando y _todo _por él.

Jadeo, tratando de calmarme mientras me hundo más en las almohadas. Hay días en que no dejamos esta cama. Esos son los mejores días. Acaricia los lados de mi cara, su pecho agitado, y ya no se ve enfermo. Es fácil fingir que no está enfermo, que es perfectamente normal, cuando estamos juntos por completo.

Sisea cuando me muevo hacia abajo para acariciarlo. Hunde su cabeza sobre mi hombro, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo. Tiemblo, agarrándolo más fuerte, sintiéndolo moverse debajo de mí.

"Edward," gimo su nombre, queriendo tenerlo dentro de mí.

Frota sus manos por los lados de mi cara y baja hacia mi estómago, deteniéndose para acariciar mis pechos y amasarlos. Me arqueo hacia arriba, hacia él que deja besos por todo mi rostro. Saboreo el sudor salado de su piel, paso mi lengua por las púas de su antebrazo, agarro su cuello y tiro de su cabello.

Finalmente, oh, finalmente, se empuja en mi interior. Paso mi mano sobre los músculos de la boca de su estómago, la profunda 'v' moviéndose entre nosotros, encontrando mi propia piel, golpeando duro. Me besa apasionadamente, mordiendo y tirando de mi labio inferior mientras se cierne sobre mí, descansando en sus antebrazos. Presiono las líneas de mi cuerpo en el suyo, maravillada ante la manera en que encajamos como piezas de rompecabezas, perfectamente diseñados para el otro.

"Bella… eres tan estrecha," gime mientras nos golpeamos, escalando la montaña hasta el abismo.

Trastabillamos, cayendo duro, precipitándonos el uno en el otro, colapsando en una maraña de extremidades y agotamiento.

Pasa sus dedos a través de mi columna, de arriba abajo, mientras nos acurrucamos. Es tarde y la luz de la luna entra por la ventana, proyectando haces de luz a través de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Tiro de las sábanas y las pongo sobre nosotros, escuchando como un suave golpeteo de lluvia comienza a caer contra el cristal. El ruido me arrulla, suave y relajante, llevándome a un profundo sueño.

#

Dos semanas después llego a una casa silenciosa.

Hago mucho ruido, quitándome mis botas y mi abrigo empapados, azotando mi bolso en la barra, abriendo y cerrando la puerta, creando una tormenta de entrada. Normalmente Edward me recibe en la puerta. Él no está aquí. Mi intuición está gritando que algo no está bien. Trato de ignorarlo, diciéndome que solo fue a la farmacia, o a visitar a Alice. Miro alrededor de la entrada para ver si hay alguna nota. Nada.

"¿Edward?" Llamo de forma vacilante. No hay respuesta.

Camino por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación, sin encontrar nada a excepción de los restos de nuestra mañana en la cama. Mi corazón está latiendo erráticamente mientras regreso a la cocina, la única habitación que no he revisado de nuestro pequeño apartamento. No estoy preparada para esto.

Hay un siniestro camino de sangre esperando detrás de la barra en el centro de nuestra cocina. La pequeña cantidad es engañosa, porque cuando rodeo la barra hay sangre. Demasiada sangre.

Edward sostiene un paño de cocina, completamente empapado, contra su cabeza. Está recostado en el suelo, bordeando la línea de la inconsciencia. Veo sus ojos rodar, tratando de enfocar y rodando de nuevo. La sangre no está coagulando. Estoy entrando en pánico, congelada, conmocionada, asustada. Mi respiración sale y entra rápidamente de mis pulmones y me digo que no me voy a unir a él en el suelo. Sé que no debe moverse.

Me las arreglo para hacer que mis dedos respondan a mi cerebro, y abro mi móvil para marcar al 911. Me aseguran que están en camino, y luego llamo a Alice. Apenas puedo pronunciar palabras cuando ella responde, y me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy llorando.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando?" Ahora ella está entrando en pánico. Ella sabe que esta reacción es solo es provocada porque algo va mal, terriblemente mal con su hermano.

"Alice… ven r-rápido, necesito ayuda." Estoy llorando en el teléfono.

"Estoy en camino."

Me agacho junto a Edward, tomando tantos paños de cocina como tenemos y presionándolos en su cabeza. Ni siquiera puedo ver el corte. Hay demasiada sangre. Sus ojos parpadean desconcertantemente.

"Edward, vamos, mírame, quédate conmigo, Edward, por favor," le ruego. Estoy suplicando. Lo veo tratando de enfocarse en mi cara. Estoy meciéndome hacia delante y atrás sobre mis talones, la sangre empapando mis calcetines y los bordes de mis pantalones vaqueros. Estoy nadando, ahogándome.

Escucho sirenas a lo lejos. "Ya casi están aquí, cariño, está bien. Estará bien." Mi voz es temblorosa y sé que no sueno para nada segura. Repentinamente escucho mi nombre y me está mirando solo por un momento. Es todo lo que necesito. "Así es, Edward, quédate conmigo. Estará bien. Todo va a estar bien." Los paramédicos entran corriendo y nos encuentran sobre el Mar Rojo. Empiezan a hacerme preguntas que apenas puedo comprender, y luego soy alejada hacia los brazos de Alice. Ambas estamos en shock, viendo cómo levantan a Edward sobre una camilla, envolviendo su cabeza en una apretada tela que rápidamente se vuelve roja. Seguimos a la ambulancia hasta el hospital, pero nos ordenan permanecer en la sala de espera.

Alice me trae un cambio de ropa, teniendo en cuenta que me parezco a un testigo de asesinato. Estamos en silencio durante horas. El ambiente del hospital St. Vincent es sofocante.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunta Alice, mortalmente tranquila.

"No lo sé. No estaba allí. Debería haber estado allí…" Estoy meciéndome, mis rodillas contra mi pecho, el duro plástico de la silla de la sala de espera vibrando.

Estamos en silencio durante un par de horas más, hasta que un médico sale y dice solo el nombre de Alice. Ella se levanta y camino con ella, aproximándonos al doctor.

"Edward está bien," dice. Siento el aire salir de mis pulmones. El paso de Alice se tambalea. Estábamos preparadas para lo peor. "Parece como si se hubiera desmayado y se hubiese golpeado la cabeza contra una barra. Por su leucemia, como ambas saben, la coagulación fue prácticamente nula. La controlamos, y recibió unas cuantas transfusiones. Pedimos que se quede en el hospital por unos días, solo para vigilarlo. Y luego será libre de irse a casa". Ambas abrazamos al doctor, apretándolo fuertemente., agradeciéndole por su duro trabajo.

"¿Podemos verlo?" Pregunto, retorciendo mis manos, ansiosa.

"¿Es usted familiar?" Pregunta cuidadosamente.

"No… no técnicamente… pero soy su novia. Vivimos juntos," respondo, deseando que lo entienda.

"Lo siento, solo miembros de la familia por ahora." Finaliza con rotundidad.

Alice me da un abrazo con solo un brazo, se mueve para encontrar a Edward, y me deja sentada sola en la sala de espera.

Se me permite verle dos días después.

Me precipito por el pasillo, esquivando médicos y enfermeras, pacientes y psiquiatras, para encontrarlo durmiendo. Su cabeza está envuelta en capas y capas de gasa blanca, protegiendo su melena cobriza excepto por unas pocas hebras que han logrado escaparse. Su cabello es siempre indomable. Cojo una silla y paso mis dedos ligeramente por su mandíbula. Se ve en paz. No se ve enfermo, solo lastimado. Magullado.

Despierta unas horas después con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

"Oh, hola," me saluda como cualquier otro día.

"Tenemos que casarnos," lloro. "No me dejaban entrar. Tenemos que hacerlo." En un principio, está sorprendido. Luego una esquina de su boca se curva maliciosamente.

"¿Te estás declarando?"

"Edward." Empiezo a gritar. Frunce su ceño y se estira para limpiar las lágrimas de mi mejilla.

"Bella, solo estaba bromeando, por supuesto que me casaré contigo," su voz es calmante, pero el consuelo está fuera de lugar.

"No, Edward, pensé que ibas a morir," digo, agarrando su antebrazo, justo encima del símbolo chino de 'confianza'.

"_Voy _a morir. Si no ahora, más adelante. Lo lamento," acaricia un lado de mi cara y puedo ver que él ha aceptado esto. Quizás lo haga, pero yo no. Fue diagnosticado cuando tenía doce, y si ha sobrevivido hasta los veinticuatro, puede seguir adelante. "Ven aquí," susurra. Me subo en la cama y me envuelvo en torno a él, evitando cuidadosamente los cables y tubos.

Alice contrata un sacerdote para casarnos en la cama del hospital. Ella es testigo. No importa que no tenga una gran boda, con toda mi familia y amigos. No importa que no tenga un vestido elaborado, recuerdos y grandes platillos. La única cosa que importa es que Edward está aquí, ahora, y que este es el tiempo que tenemos juntos. Eso es lo único que importa.

#

Nuestro hijo Jude es concebido la noche en que Edward sale del hospital.

Después de nacer, lo primero para lo que le hacen exámenes es para leucemia.

#

Tengo esta cosa donde tengo que documentar todo. Es una sensación de urgencia que viene de la condición de Edward. Por ejemplo, probablemente tenga más de un centenar de fotografías de Edward sosteniendo a Jude de bebé. Otras cien más de Edward tratando de enseñar al pequeño Jude a caminar (falla estrepitosamente, Jude no camina por sí solo hasta los 18 meses). Hay imágenes de viajes familiares al zoológico, Jude sentado en la cama de hospital de Edward después de que tiene un trasplante de médula ósea, comiendo el almuerzo en la costa gris de Oregón.

Un día, después del primer día de Jude en la guardería lo llevamos a la tienda de tatuajes y lo provocamos con una aguja. Él corre y se esconde detrás de las piernas de Edward, justo como su madre. El tatuador, el mismo de años antes, nos felicita por nuestra relación. Me sorprende que nos recuerde.

Edward va primero esta vez, obteniendo el nombre 'Jude' escrito elegantemente debajo de mi nombre. Yo tengo 'Jude' y 'esperanza' escritas juntas en mi cadera. Esta vez la aguja no lastima tanto. Parece casi surrealista. Después de que todos estamos parcheados y listos para irnos, Jude nos obliga a llevarlo a Ben y Jerry. Está completamente indeciso cuando ve _Saint_ _Cupcake_ y la tienda de helado lado a lado.

"¡Mami!¡Vamos por un _cupcake._" Su pequeña mano, aún regordeta por la grasa de la infancia, tira de mí hacia la derecha.

"Jude, pensé que querías helado," dice Edward, levantando sus cejas. Jude corre de izquierda a derecha. Otras parejas lo miran, pasivamente divertidas. El sol está brillando, un bien escaso en Portland, y la acera brilla con los destellos de una lluvia temprana. La piel de Edward, usualmente pálida, es casi translúcida en la luz. Tiro de él hacia mí con una desesperada necesidad de besarlo. Él ríe y envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor, mientras Jude empuja nuestras MPA.

"Helado. Lo decidí," dice Jude con seguridad.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunto juguetonamente. Se ve indeciso por un momento, y luego mira hacia Ben y Jerry de nuevo.

"Sííííí," gimotea, tirando de nuestras manos hacia la tienda.

Nos alimentamos mutuamente con helado en una dichosa realidad virtual.

#

Edward está enfermo de nuevo. Me preocupo por él, pero me asegura que está bien. Es como otras veces, y mejorará en pocas semanas. Al menos es lo que él dice. Llevo a Jude para hacerle la prueba de nuevo, solo por si acaso. Aún está limpio. Mientras estoy en el trabajo y Jude en la escuela, me preocupo constantemente. Desde que Edward se golpeó la cabeza, mi paciencia por dejarlo solo en casa es casi inexistente. Los doctores me aseguran que Edward es fuerte. Está mucho más allá de su esperanza de vida original, a los veintinueve, y no muestra signos de empeorar.

Es prácticamente remisión, excepto que no lo es.

Eso es lo que los médicos dicen.

Llego a casa para encontrar a Edward encorvado sobre el retrete, con la porcelana, similar a nuestro primer encuentro. Jude está viendo dibujos animados en la sala. Bob Esponja hace eco fuertemente. Me mira, se encoge y vomita. Froto su espalda de arriba abajo de manera calmante. Tarareo _Yesterday_, de los Beatles, su canción favorita. Lo sostengo durante horas hasta que me veo obligada a llevar a Jude a la cama.

"Regresaré enseguida," susurro en su oído. Jude está dormido en el sillón. Lo levanto y lo llevo a su pequeña habitación, el epítome de un niño cubierto de Jimmy Neutron, Bob Esponja y Danny Phantom. Lo recuesto en su cama, y él sigue dormido. Enrosca sus brazos debajo de la almohada, una mano metida debajo de su barbilla, respirando pesadamente. Beso su frente y regreso con Edward, su espalda descansando contra el borde de la bañera.

Toco su frente. Está demasiado caliente. Tiembla bajo mi tacto.

"Necesitamos ir al hospital," le digo. Agita su cabeza con vehemencia en respuesta.

"Estaré bien, desaparecerá." De repente está pidiéndome, rogándome que se una a su negación,

"Voy a llamar a Alice, le pediré que cuide a Jude esta noche."

"Bella, por favor." Aprieta mi mano y su toque es pegajoso.

"Vamos." Lo ayudo a levantarse y él cede, descansando pesadamente en mí solo para caminar. Nunca lo he visto así de mal. Llamo a Alice en el camino al coche, y ella dice que estará aquí enseguida. Le agradezco repetidamente y ayudo a Edward a meterse en el coche.

Nos sentamos en la sala de emergencias con otras familias enfermas. Hay un padre con un corte profundo en la frente, que se puede arreglar fácilmente con unas cuantas puntadas y un curita. Hay una chica joven con un centavo en su nariz, se puede arreglar fácilmente con un par de pinzas y algo de medicación para el dolor. Hay un drogadicto sufriendo una sobredosis, se puede arreglar fácilmente con un lavado de estómago y algunos nutrientes. Y luego está Edward, peleando por su vida con apenas un sistema inmune que luche con él, sin solución a la vista.

Somos llamados antes que todos los demás, y recibimos miradas de desprecio. Estoy celosa de su ignorancia. Edward se apresura delante de mí, y no me permiten seguirlo. _Aún. _Quiero gritar.

Unas horas después el médico sale, bajando la cabeza pesadamente.

"Tiene neumonía," dice suavemente. "Parece que su cuerpo ya no puede pelear contra ella."

Estoy en silencio, y luego estoy gritando.

"¡Y esto es un hospital! ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? ¡Está bromeando!" Lágrimas de rabia salen de mis ojos. Me veo retenida por el personal del hospital, pero no me mueven. "Esto es una broma. ¿Sabe que tiene un hijo de cinco años en casa? ¿Lo sabe?"

"¿Le gustaría verlo?" Pregunta, haciendo señas al personal para que me dejen ir. Él ha visto esto muchas veces. Asiento, aún furiosa, y lo sigo por el pasillo.

La visión de Edward evapora completamente mi enojo. Está enfermo. Se ve tan enfermo. Corro hacia él, me arrodillo a su lado, y sujeto su cara entre mis manos. Me sonríe.

"No puedes dejar que esto te afecte, ¿vale?" Cuando habla su respiración es dificultosa. "Tienes que cuidar de Jude, y ser buena madre para él. Y asegúrate de hacerle exámenes, para que si la tiene, puedas eliminarla a tiempo. No te vengas abajo, ¿de acuerdo? Eres más fuerte que eso."

"Pero, Edward." Mi voz ya está rota y estoy llorando. No me gusta este tono, esta rotundidad, esto significa un final. Él es demasiado joven. Solo tiene veintinueve. Tiene toda una vida por delante. Y los médicos dijeron que lo estaba haciendo bien…

"No, nada de eso. Nada de lástima. Debes saber que te amaré siempre. Y te veré de nuevo algún día," susurra su última frase.

#

Edward dura una semana después de dejar de hablar. Su familia vuela desde Washington, arremolinándose alrededor de su cama de hospital, lloran y se turnan para cuidar de Jude. Tiene que ser enterrado en Forks, junto con el resto de las tumbas de sus antepasados. El funeral es breve. No puedo evitar odiar la decrépita roca que representa la vida de Edward.

Este chico, me llenó con tanta duda, tanto miedo, y ese amor tan abrumador, que ni siquiera puedo lamentar ni un solo segundo.

Jude y yo visitamos su tumba cada año en Día de Acción de Gracias. Ponemos flores en su tumba, le damos las noticias nuevas de la vida escolar de Jude y mi emocionante vida de bibliotecaria. Alice me ayuda mucho. Ella es mi salvación. Me ayuda a volver a levantarme, a continuar mi vida. Ella arregla álbumes de fotos, cientos de páginas llenas de fotografía tras fotografía. Edward y Jude en los columpios. Edward alimentando a Jude. Edward y Jude visitándome en la biblioteca.

Llega un día en que finalmente, finalmente, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Imprimo una foto del ordenador y la llevo a la tienda de tatuajes, un símbolo. Una promesa.

El tatuador, el mismo de todas las veces, reconoce la cinta naranja, el símbolo de la leucemia. Lo quiero justo encima de mi corazón.

"Tu esposo, ¿tenía leucemia?" Pregunta cuidadosamente.

"Sí," respondo tristemente, pasando mis dedos sobre su nombre. El dolor puede ir y venir, pero sé que nunca voy a dejar de sufrir.

"Lamento tu pérdida."

Cuando la aguja toca mi piel, sonrío.

_Ayer el amor era un juego fácil de jugar_

_Ahora necesito un lugar para esconderme_

_Oh, creo en el ayer._

-The Beatles-

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
_-The Beatles-

* * *

N/A

Dedicado a: los pacientes de cáncer, supervivientes del cáncer, familiares de enfermos, parejas de personas con cáncer, luchadores contra el cáncer.

Gracias por leer. Por cierto, no soy médico, soy un lector profesional de Wikipedia. Así qu si algo sobre la leucemia está fuera de lugar, me disculpo profundamente.


End file.
